Charlotte
Charlotte first appears in Episode 1 with Amber, and Li. She is a member of Amber's clique, but is the least aggressive toward your Candy. She usually doesn't have a harsh comeback unlike Amber or Li, Charlotte can be seen usually staying quiet in the background while Amber does all the talking. However in newer episodes, Charlotte will start trying to blackmail you and show disgust towards you if you try to get near Amber. About Charlotte assists the remedial class students in Episode 10, hinting that Charlotte is a high grade student. In Amber's group, Charlotte talks the least and tends to just 'tag along', perhaps hinting that she does not care for the trivial drama Amber causes. Unlike when you tag up with Li, Charlotte actually does her side of the work. History Not much is known about Charlotte's past due to her quiet nature. It seems as though she has been friends with Amber and Li for quite some time, though how long is not known. It's not known how long she has been a student at Sweet Amoris, but she seems well established among her classmates. Appearance Charlotte has caramel-colored eyes and hair, that's tied in a green elastic loose ponytail. She wears a light green sweater vest that goes down to her torso, leaving her waist area open to reveal a brown, quarter-sleeve shirt underneath. Charlotte wears a light green skirt (that matches her vest) that has a plated trim around the bottom edge. On her legs, Charlotte wears tan pantyhose. She carries with her a pink folder that has two white elastic strips lining the edges diagonally to hold it closed. For jewelry, Charlotte wears golden loop earrings with a green jewel dangling from the middle. She also has three piercings on her eyebrows: one on her left eyebrow and two on her right eyebrow. Charlotte is the tallest girl out of Amber's group. During the orienteering race, Charlotte is always seen with Amber and Li. She wears a white and gray sport attire like like the other students wear for this event. The sports jacket is mostly white with gray trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Gray stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. A hood is present on the back of the jacket, but Charlotte is not seen using it. Due to Charlotte always facing toward the side, it's not known whether or not she left her jacket open like most students and, if so, what shirt she's wearing underneath. Her hand is tucked into the side pocket of the jacket and her fingers are more curled up then when she is normally carrying her folder. Personality Charlotte is part of Amber's group, and is naturally dismissive to you due to Amber's influence. She is very conscientious and likes to get things done quickly and right. She is also a perfectionist, and has a slightly arrogant/critical personality. She prefers to speak only when spoken to, and is a girl of few words. Not much is known about Charlotte's personality while outside of Amber's group. She can be seen being more calm compared to Amber and Li while also acting more responsibly. Relationships Friends and Enemies Amber=In the "mean girls" clique, Amber acts as the leader while Li and Charlotte follow along. Charlotte can be seen almost always at Amber's side and is very loyal to her. When your Candy tries to take back the snacks Amber had stolen, Charlotte is the one who warns Amber about it before your Candy can grab them. Otherwise, Charlotte stays quiet in the background. |-| Li=Although they don't seem to talk often, Li and Charlotte can be seen being close friends who are both loyal to Amber. Unlike Li, Charlotte cares less about the drama between your Candy and Amber while Li is more likely to jump into the fued. Li is also less studious than Charlotte. |-| Candy=Charlotte doesn't seem to think much about your Candy. She doesn't go out of her way to bully your Candy, but she also stands by and allows Amber to harrass her. Other then that, Charlotte doesn't seem to hate your Candy and seems to care less about what she does. |-| Deborah=Being more of Amber's enemy than Charlotte's, she doesn't seem to care a whole lot about her. Charlotte is present when Amber pours water on Deborah, but it doesn't seem as though she had any true part in that prank. |-| Iris=Charlotte hates Iris, and begins to blackmail her when she finds out that Iris was involved with her boyfriend. |-| Capucine=Although Capucine seems to have some connections with Amber, Charlotte doesn't interact with her and neither seem to go out of their way to talk. Family Charles & Irène= Charlotte's parents. Manga Just like in the game, Charlotte is a member of Amber's clique and is the most quiet of the group. Charlotte is first seen pushing her ponytail behind her shoulder as she enters the school with Amber and Li. While Amber harasses Lynn Darcy and Nathaniel, Charlotte stands idly by much like in the actual game. When Lynn and Nathaniel flee and Amber shouts after them, Charlotte can be seen looking calm and unaffected by the encounter. Once Amber starts chasing after the duo, Charlotte follows suit. She can be seen actually running ahead of Amber, possibly due to having longer legs. When Viktor jumps in and kisses Amber to act as a diversion, Charlotte can be seen looking extremely shocked and unsure of what to do. For the camping trip, while waiting to get on the bus, Charlotte looks bored as she stands with Amber, Li, and Capucine. When they finally are able to board the bus, Charlotte laughs as Li makes a comment referring to Lynn about hoping she doesn't make it on time for the trip. Animated Short In the one episode animated pilot for "Amour Sucre", Charlotte makes several appearances. The first time Lynn sees Charlotte is on the drive to her first day of school. While talking about boys to her aunt, the subject of Ken comes up and Lynn explains how he tried to prove his love to her, but she didn't feel the same and found him to be annoying. Lynn spaces out thinking back on it, until they get to a stoplight. Lynn finally snaps out of her thoughts, and when she turns her head to look out the window, she sees Charlotte, Amber and Li giggling at her. The reason for this is that Lynn's aunt works in the dental field and drives a large van that has a giant toothbrush on top. Lynn felt embarrassed Charlotte and the other girls saw her in such an unusual car. For a brief moment when the van pulls up to the school, you can see Charlotte and the other girls just arriving to the school, as well. After bumping into Castiel and receiving a tour of the school from Nathaniel, Lynn goes to attend her first class. Charlotte can be seen sitting in the front row with Li while Amber tells them the latest gossip. When Ken shows up to the class and announces his love for Lynn just as he use to, Amber makes a snide remark to Charlotte, which the rest of the class hears, and the entire class breaks out into laughter. Sprites 2011-Present= Charlotte4.jpg|(Charlotte Right Side) Charlotte5.jpg|(Charlotte Left Side) Charlotte4.png Charlotte-evil_smile.png Charlotte6.png|(Charlotte in Episode 11) Charlotte-LabCoat_1.png |-| 2010-2011= In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Charlotte included. Charlotte's design kept a lot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *In the 2010 portrait, Charlotte's hair was fully pulled back into her trademark ponytail while in the 2011 portrait, she has a small side bang hanging down by both her ears. *Charlotte use to be standing so that her face could be seen at a 3/4 angle, but the 2011 art was drawn so that she is standing completely to the side. *The green top Charlotte wears use to be shorter and had more details in the design, but it was changed to be simpler. Her torso was also longer, making her look taller. *Charlotte's left eyebrow use to have a double piercing, but this was changed to one piercing for the update. Instead, her right eyebrow has a double piercing. *Her left hand use to be tucked into her side pocket, but this was changed so that she is holding her pink folder instead. The pink folder use to be held in her other hand. *The leggings Charlotte wears use to be the same color as her brown under shirt, but was lightened in the 2011 redraw. The sleeves of her shirt also use to go down to her wrists, but only go down just past her elbows in the redraw. Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student